1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic masking techniques and apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel film mask handling device for releasably holding and moving a negative image mask and a pair of adhesive strips with respect to each other and with respect to a frame mounted positive image slide whereby assembly of the mask to the mount of the slide by the adhesive strips is in proper alignment of the positive and negative images.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, photographic prints displaying high contrast and resolution characteristics have been difficult to obtain due to the difficulty in matching large areas of different density with the reproduction potential of selected print paper. In some instances, the difficulties have been largely overcome by using a negative image mask which is placed in close proximity and registry with the positive image of a 35 mm slide which is then processed through a film printer and contrast control mask. Such a procedure has been found to be extremely expensive and the resultant prints are available only to expensive commercial projects and wealthy print collectors.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when placing the mask in a registered or indexed position with respect to the positive slide which stem largely from the fact that time is consumed in removing the cardboard or paper mount or frame from around the slide and then visually aligning the negative image mask with the positive image on the slide followed by temporary attachment of the mask to the slide. In this condition, the assemblage is difficult to handle and requires special procedures when introduced to the printer for exposure. Obviously, such tedious steps as removing the slide from the cardboard mount is time consuming, laborious and uneconomical.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a mask handling device or apparatus which eliminates the need for removing positive image slides from their mounts and which automatically registers negative image masks upon the mounted slide with required accuracy and precision which economically speeds the process of mask making and assembly many times faster than conventional methods.